The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document No. 480,408 filed on Sep. 28, 2000. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluorescent emitting devices and, more particularly, to thermoset fluorescent pigmentary vinyl.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exterior decorating incorporates a wide variety of styles, borrowing ideas from cultures across the globe in order to achieve a unique, signature style for the house or building being decorated. For those who are on the cutting edge of modern exterior decorating practices, they know all too well that the various design methods are susceptible to the same type of trends or cyclical popularity as that experienced in the fashion world and other areas.
Accordingly, designers and manufacturers of items used on the exterior of homes or commercial buildings are constantly searching for the next idea that will allow a home or building to stand out from the rest. The development of the thermoset fluorescent pigmentary vinyl fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents disclose a fluorescent organosilicone polymer: U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,813 issued in the name of Yuan et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,013 issued in the name of Yuan et al.
The following patents describe a preparation of chemiluminescent vinyl halide or vinylidene polymer structures: U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,690 issued in the name of Cohen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,218 issued in the name of Cohen et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 35,007 issued in the name of Cohen et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,945 issued in the name of Chen et al. discloses copolymers based on vinyl units and used in electro-luminescent arrangements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,090 issued in the name of Waters et al. describes a solvent-resistant, non-formaldehyde, thermoset fluorescent pigment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,197 issued in the name of Fischer et al. discloses cross-linked polymer particles containing a fluorescent dye.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,664 issued in the name of Morrison, Jr. et al. describes an aqueous dispersion of a fluorescent pigment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,679 issued in the name of Cramm et al. discloses aqueous emulsions of resins containing a fluorescent dye.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a device which allows a home or building architecture to stand out amongst others in a manner which is quick, easy and efficient.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide glow in the dark siding which provides a unique appearance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide glow in the dark siding which emits a soft glow at night and which is aesthetically pleasing to one""s eyes.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a glow in the dark trim components for complimenting the siding.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide glow in the dark trim components which include window molding, edge trim, shutters and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide glow in the dark trim components which can be used by itself without siding for highlight emphasis.
It is another object of the present invention to provide vinyl siding and trim components colored by a thermoset fluorescent pigment comprised of a polymer matrix and a fluorescent dye.
It is another object of the present invention to provide vinyl siding and trim components colored by a thermoset fluorescent pigment which absorbs natural light during the day and emits a glowing light at night.
It is another object of the present invention to provide vinyl siding and trim components with a self-luminescent property which is added thereto during the manufacturing process.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, thermoset fluorescent pigmentary vinyl is provided which is vinyl siding and trim components having luminescent characteristics. The invention is used to cover an entire home, or can simply be used on trim pieces such as moldings, soffits, shutters and the like. Upon initial observation of the invention on a home during daytime hours, nothing appears irregular. But when viewing the home at night, it can be seen that the invention emits a soft glow, producing a warm and aesthetically pleasing environment. The invention utilizes a thermoset fluorescent pigment which is charged by sunlight during the daytime hours and emits light during the nighttime hours.
The use of the present invention provides a means to allow home or building architecture to stand out from others in a manner which is not only quick, easy and efficient, but aesthetically pleasing as well.